


Waterfall {Sans(Undertale)/Reader}

by ToxicHearts_and_DimmingStars (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Confessing love, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickling, Waterfall, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToxicHearts_and_DimmingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your trip to waterfall didn't exactly go as expected. </p>
<p>But you aren't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall {Sans(Undertale)/Reader}

The day was just like any other. 

You wandered around Snowdin, smiling at the friendly locals and breathing in the crisp, cool air. You had been living in the underground for at least four weeks now, and had refused to travel beyond the cozy town. Although there wasn't much to do, you genuinely loved being around the monsters that resigned here, especially the two skeleton brothers that lived near the end of the road. 

The town itself was quite small, but in an odd way, very beautiful. The snow was crisp, looking especially gorgeous on the sort of pine trees that lined the houses. The houses were generally pretty small, tucked closely together and adding more of a cosy feeling to an already comfortable area. You enjoyed your stays at the inn, but you were quickly running out of gold to stay there, and you began to worry about where you would stay. You try not to dwell on the fact in the meantime, though. 

Deep within your thoughts, you decide without much thought to sit below a snow covered tree, leaning against the trunk and watching few monsters as they roamed about, mingling amongst each other. You felt a sense of peace settle over you, seeing how close all the townsfolk were, the way they obviously knew what went on in one another's lives. 

You realize after a moment how much of an outcast you must seem. Although you'd had spoken to just about everyone, you weren't close to anybody except Papyrus and Sans, whom you hadn't seen in a few days or so. Especially now you could see side glances sent your direction, suspicious of the strange newcomer who had settled in their tight little group. 

You don't mind the glances, though. Instead you tried your best to gain their trust and to make them see that you wouldn't do them any harm. 

You let out a puff of your cold breath, watching the cloud of air rise and fade, shivering a bit in the cold weather. You want, for a moment, some company, someone that could warm you up. Your mind immediately jumped to Sans. 

A blush rose on your cheeks as you thought of cuddling him or stealing his jacket. It made you happy, just the thought, but you knew that probably wouldn't ever happen. He didn't seem like someone to want to be close to anyone in the way you thought of him. You wanted him, so badly, but you doubted he thought of you in the romantic way. It was highly unlikely. 

You push your thoughts away. You didn't want to think about the unlikeliness of that sort of situation, you just wanted to view it under the slight chance it might ever occur. 

Frowning, you shift, sitting up a bit. 

It's then that you see him, the skeleton you had so quickly fallen in love with, approaching you, wearing his usual attire. Your heart skips a beat, but you ignore it, instead smiling and standing to your feet. 

"Hey." You greet as the taller monster came to a halt in front of you, hands snuggled into his pockets. 

"Hey, kid." He says, his grin appearing to widen. You smile back, slipping your hands into your jacket pockets like him, shivering as the crisp cold bites at your skin. 

"Wanna take a walk with me?" He asks, sounding hopeful. You nod, trying not to let it bother you that the usually lazy skeleton suddenly wanted to exercise, stepping forward and following his newfound pace. You begin to walk towards their house, enveloped in comfortable silence. 

After a moment, your thoughts begin to drift. You wonder where he was taking you, and why he seemed so intent on the silence between you. It was very unlike him. 

So, in an attempt to break the quiet, you playfully push him, giggling. He stumbles, gaze whipping to yours, grin widening after a moment. 

"Hey, why so pushy?" He laughs, and you can't help but laugh back, feebly pushing against his shoulder again. He just shakes his head at you. 

"If you continue down this path, you're gonna have a bad time." He says, attempting to be serious. It fails tremendously, and you let out a small giggle, returning the sort of sassy demeanor. 

"Oh really?" You say, hands on your hips. You stop, the thought barely crossing your mind that you two were now in front of their house. 

He stops as well, narrowing his eyes. You lean forward and push him back once again. 

He lets out a playful growl and lunges forward, hands poking and prodding at your stomach. You let out a burst of laughter, scrabbling to get away as he tickled you, protests erupting from your lips. He continues his attack, laughing and only pulling you closer when you manage to scramble away. 

"Admit defeat!" He says loudly, laughing slightly. You squeal as his onslaught increases. 

"Ok, ok, ok!" You manage, breathless. He stops, smirking as you recovered and glared at him. You tried to be fierce and intimidating, but you can tell you failed largely based on his brightly gleaming pinpricks that acted as his eyes. 

You don't realize it, but he thinks you look very, very cute while you make that expression. 

Finally, you both begin to walk again, you shaking off the attack without much thought. Secretly, you liked it when he touched you. 

"Where are you taking me?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at him as you pass his house. 

"You'll see." He says, not giving any sort of option to question him. You know you're heading towards Waterfall, but you wonder why. You don't ask. 

Fog began to settle around you, and you grab his arm in an attempt to make sure you don't lose him. You expect, for a moment, for him to flinch under your grasp, but he doesn't, instead leading you forward without a word. 

The fog seemed to grip at your skin, making you feel downright frozen, and you shiver, trying to see ahead of you, which you struggle to do. Sans is barely visible even though he is right next to you. You hold on tighter to his blue jacket without a second thought. 

When the thick fog finally cleared, you couldn't help but shutter, feeling as if you had been very lost, despite the monster who was guiding you. He smiles at you after a moment. 

"Why are you taking me outside of Snowdin?" You mumble, staring at the slowly changing climate that rolled out in front of you. 

"Well I'm sorry if I 'clouded' your judgement back there." He chuckles under his breath, and you glare at him, frowning deeply. It's then that you realize you are still grabbing his arm, and you pull away. 

"I want to show you something." He finally clarifies. You mumble a response, but your words are lost in the sound of the swiftly flowing river besides you. 

He leads you forward, taking your hand in his without a word. Your heart races and you feel giddy, but you manage to ignore it. You didn't want him to know about your little infatuation, did you?

As you walked, you began to think about how different things were down here compared to the world above. Down here, the monsters didn't seem to notice any sort of physical barrier. Or even have one, for that matter. If two monsters were together, they didn't care how different they looked from each other. Love was love. You realize that they must've been rubbing off on you considering how attracted you were to Sans. You thought he was gorgeous, and you didn't care if he was a skeleton. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when he tugged on your arm, coming to a halt. You look at him, a bit startled, stopping beside him. 

"We're nearly there." He says, motioning towards what appeared to be a wall of ferns. The area in itself was quite dark, you suddenly realize, looking around. The ground below you was a dark blue, almost purple, and the few flowers around you glowed faintly. You were a little mesmerized by the new area, but he gives you no chance to ponder this as he leads you forward again. 

You are surprised to see that he is leading you directly to the wall of thick ferns, and you raise an eyebrow, but don't say anything to stop him. You were curious as to what he was up to, after all. 

Using his free hand, the other still grasping yours, he pushes the ferns aside, and, much to your surprise, you see a room behind them, completely hidden from view. He steps through, letting go of your hand, and you follow him closely. 

When the plants behind you slide back into their original place, you can't help but stop, mouth agape and awe in your expression. You gaze around you. 

The room is much darker than the one behind you, but thousands of bright blue crystals lined the ceiling of the cavern, shining faintly and casting an odd lighting on the walls. A small pool of water, completely still, lay on the far side of the small room, the edge of the water seeming to emit a strange cerulean glow. The pool, in itself, was completely clear, and you could see the sand below with ease, despite its depth. You also take note of several flowers along the walls, recognizing them as Echo Flowers. 

You look at the ground below you, and you see thousands of tiny clover-type plants, each one having its own unique shade of sapphire luminance. 

It's difficult to take in all at once, but, once you recover from your awe and astonishment, your gaze snaps to Sans, who is standing beside you. There's a blue glow to his bones. 

His grin seemed wider than usual. 

"This is so beautiful, Sans!" You say gleefully, staring up at the crystals above you. You felt like you did the first time you had ever went star-gazing; you were shocked by the beauty around you. 

He chuckled, "Glad ya like it. I certainly like it a skele-ton." He laughs, and, without skipping a beat, he walks over to the edge of the water, sitting down in front of it and motioning for you to sit next to him. You do so quickly, and you sit so that his shoulder is pressed against yours. 

"How did you find this place?" You say, staring at the water, eyes flicking to the few lily pads that floated on the surface. He shrugged. 

"Just kinda stumbled across it, I guess. I think I remember water-falling though those ferns." He laughs, but you have no capacity to glare at him for his horrible wordplay, instead you choose to lightly dip your finger into the water. It's decently warm, and you barely disturb the surface before it's calm again. 

"Gosh, Sans. This is so pretty." You say, looking over at him and grinning. His smile softened as you stared around you, loving what you were seeing. 

"This has kinda been my place to go when I want to be alone, but, I thought maybe you might want to see it." He adds, laying down in the ferns and laying his hands over his chest. You are a bit taken back for a moment at his words, and you look back at him. You couldn't believe that he wanted to share such a special place with you, and you felt a pleasant heat rise in your chest, happiness coming off you in waves. 

"W-well thank you for showing me," you mumble, laying beside him, "it's very captivating."

He whispers a quiet "just like you," but you don't hear him. 

For what seemed to be hours, the two of you laid in the ferns in comfortable silence, staring up at the endless blue glow. You enjoyed being this close to him, but you wished, secretly, that you could be closer.

You begin to daydream, after a while. You imagine you and Sans cuddling in his messy room, but you don't care about the mess, no, all you care about is the monster curled up with you. You fantasize about how his arms would feel wrapped around your waist, how his hands would trace up your spine, how he would whisper sweet nothings (along with a few horrible puns here and there) in your ears. You think about how odd you would probably feel to him, you, a being covered in skin. You wonder if he would like the feeling of your soft skin, if he would allow himself to explore every inch of your body--

Suddenly, you rip yourself out of your paradise when you feel the heat rush to your face and in between your legs. You shudder. You can't be imagining things like that when he was right besides you!

You shift a bit, trying to ignore the heat. 

"Hey, kid," he says, sitting up and motioning for you to do so, too. You rise, forcing yourself to meet his gaze. You were still blushing just a bit, but he doesn't seem to notice. You tilt your head at him, a silent question. 

"So, uh, there is another reason I took you back here." He mumbles, rubbing at his neck a bit. You raise an eyebrow, feeling slightly anxious for a moment. You feel your nerves buzz under your skin. 

"Well I, um, heh, I'm a little bone-dry here," he chuckles, and you smile just a bit, "but I just wanted to say that I'm really glad to have you around. It's great to have company other than my brother sometimes, since he's usually busy all the time with Undyne and such. 

"So yeah. Hope you choose to stay around, I really love spending time with you." He finishes, and you feel butterflies in your stomach at his little speech. It was sweet. 

You lean forward and kiss his cheekbone idly, smiling as you lent back. A blue blush seemed to rise on his cheeks, although it could just be the light from the crystals above. You hope for the first option. 

Suddenly, he lets out a mumble that is barely audible, "also I'm in love with you."

You feel your heart freeze in your chest. You stare at him for a moment, a bit appalled and astonished that he would say such a thing. When it finally sinks in, you can't help but feel heat rushing to your cheeks once again. In the dim light, you hope he doesn't notice. 

"W-what?" You swallow the lump in your throat, attempting not to appear too hopeful. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh, growling a bit under his breath. You try not to think about the fact that he was audibly breathing even though he didn't have lungs. Monster anatomy was simply a mystery. 

Suddenly, he grabs your forearms in a tight grip and pulls you forward, pressing his teeth against your lips and sinking into you. You heart practically jumps out of your chest, and you can tell immediately what he's attempting to do. 

Sans was kissing you.   
...he doesn't have lips.   
But he was kissing you. 

And you close your eyes, relaxing in his arms and pressing your lips against the warm bone. He seems relieved based on how his tight grip weakens just a bit. 

After a few moments of awkward attempts to kiss you with his teeth, he leans back, opening his eyes and staring at you. You meet that gaze, feeling giddy and a little sheepish. As close as you are to him, you can tell for sure that the blue tint on his bones was a blush and not just the crystals above. 

"O-oh." You manage to squeak, blushing profusely. 

"Sorry if I startled you, kiddo." He says, smirking a bit, loving how cute you were when you blushed. "I didn't mean to rattle your bones." He winks, and you force yourself not to laugh, instead sending him a sharp eyed glare. Although you found his puns kinda charming and quite cute, you didn't want him to know that. 

It's then that he stands up, grabbing your hands and helping you to your feet. 

"We should get outta here. My brother's probably wondering where I am, heh. Where are you staying tonight?" He asks, tilting his head slightly. 

"I've been staying at the Inn but I don't think I have enough gold for another night." You respond, your smile fading just a bit. His smile, however, brightens. 

"Well you're staying the night with me and my bro." He says matter of factly. "Only the best for my new girlfriend." He winks at you, and your heart skips a beat. You smile, avoiding his eyes in embarrassment. 

"O-okay." You manage. 

He begins to lead you away, to leave the beautiful cavern, so you take one last glance before you turn away. He stops just before moving the ferns, looking back at you. 

"Next time I bring you here, we're going swimming in that pool." He smirks to you, and you blush. 

You suddenly liked Waterfall a lot more than you used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to your imagination what could happen next ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
